Voices in my head
by Youkaigirl99
Summary: After a particular easy battle with an evil witch, Inu-Yasha starts hearing voices. Everyone thinks he's crazy, even himself. What happens when these voices start telling him important things, like warning when demons will attack, and where the shards ar


To all you lawyers, no I don't own Inu-Yasha! I don't own anything. I don't even own the shirt on my back!! So leave me alone, you big meanies!!!  
  
Summery- After a particular easy battle with an evil witch, Inu-Yasha starts hearing voices. Everyone thinks he's crazy, even himself. What happens when these voices start telling him important things, like warning when demons will attack, and where the shards are? And why can he hear his companions when they don't even talk?!  
  
Italics=voices,  
  
'=thoughts  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
proluge- It all started with a battle. Okay, so I guess everything starts with a battle, but this time it  
  
was a pretty measly battle. So why did everthing start with it, you ask? Well, if you would allow me to finish  
  
my story, and stop interrupting me, maybe I could tell you!  
  
.......  
  
Sorry about that. Well, anyway, on with the story!  
  
"INU-YAASHAA! I'm tired, and hungry, and I wanna stop!!" Whined Shippou as he looked at me  
  
from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Well, brat, you shouldn't be. YOU haven't been fighting, YOU haven't been gathering food, YOU  
  
haven't even been walking!!" Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have snapped, but I was under a lot of stress.  
  
I had just finished a major fight with Sesshoumaru, and the stupid kitsune brat had been trying to get a rise  
  
out of me all day. And believe me, he wasn't the only one around who was worn out. Sure, I might have  
  
made fighting my brother seem easy, but Kami, he was tough!  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'm pretty tired too. What do you say we all settle down and make camp? You can go  
  
get wood for a fire, can't you? I'll make ramen....." Kagome's sweet voice interupted my thoughts, bringing  
  
me out of my annoyed daze. I was about to give her my usual "feh" until she said that little thing about  
  
ramen. I nodded and ran into the woods, searching for fire wood, while the others made camp.  
  
It was pretty univentful,as searching for fire wood goes. I got back quick enough, only to find no  
  
camp, no ramen, and an old hag interupting everything. I was just hungry enough to kill her right now, but I  
  
knew I'd get sat till no tomarrow, so I asked what was going on.  
  
"Who's the baba? And why isn't the ramen ready?!" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the most polite  
  
way to ask it, but at least I got my point across.....  
  
"Are you the half breed who gathers the shards of the shikon no tama?" Asked the old hag, her  
  
voice cracking. In my hunger, I hadn't noticed she was a demon, or that the rest of my group was in  
  
defensive stance. Except Shippou, of course. He was just standing there, looking stupid. Damn that stupid  
  
kitsune.  
"What's it to ya, ya old hag?" That wasn't very polite either. Okay, so I wasn't the nicest guy in the  
  
world. But at least I didn't kill everyone who offended me. 'Wish I could though...' That wasn't the nicest  
  
thought.  
"I know you are Inu-Yasha, half breed. Now, hand the jewels over, or feel the wrath of the great  
  
witch KUTSERU!!" The baba flew into the air, her old gray hair swirling around her crooked figure.  
  
"Bitch, do you realise how many wrath's I've felt? Yours ain't gonna do anything!" I whipped out  
  
Tetsuiga, dropping all my hard earned (yeah, right) fire wood and getting into defensive stance.  
  
I was just about to strike the old bitch when she formed this weird blue light between her hands  
  
and threw it at me! I tried dodging, but Tetsuiga was still really heavy, so I was hit by it. The weird thing  
  
was, it didn't hurt. In fact, I felt much better. I felt, I don't know, more aware. I knew that Miroku's hand was  
  
slowly wandering to Sango's ass, and I knew that Kagome's heart rate was pretty high, and I knew that  
  
Shippou was playing with a top on a rock, not even paying attention to the fight.  
  
After recovering from that attack (?) I ran to the old woman, and, still holding my sword, cut the  
  
woman in half. What really scared me was that there wasn't any resistance whatsoever. It was like she was a  
  
hologram. As she disappeared, I heard her yell out something.  
  
"Halfbreed, I have given you this gift at a price. I will collect my payment!!!" Then she  
  
disappeared. As Kagome and the others ran up to me, I tried to figure out what the old hag had meant.  
  
After setting up camp, I started a fire, and Kagome made ramen. 'Ah, ramen. I worship thee.' I'll  
  
admit, I really love ramen. Not to the point of being obsessed, or adicted, or anything. I just couldn't  
  
possibly live without ramen, and wanted it twenty four seven. Now what was so wrong with that?  
  
God, he eats like a pig!  
  
I looked up, trying to figure out who said that. Kagome had, I was sure of it. "No I don't!" I yelled.  
  
Sure, I might give insults easily, but I hated being called a pig! It just wasn't right!  
  
"What are you talking about, Inu-Yasha? No one said anything...." I was a bit taken aback by that  
  
puzzled statement. Sure, I was used to being insulted, but never had they acted like they where innocent!  
  
"Don't try and play innocent, Kagome. I heard you. You said 'God, he eats like a pig!' There isn't  
  
any reason to deny it!" I saw Sango and Miroku shake their heads, and I heard Shippou say something  
  
about the blows I had taken from the last battles knocking a few screws loose.  
  
Wow, what a tight ass. I wish I could just give it a good squeeze....  
  
"Miroku, it wouldn't be wise to grope anyone right now." I said in a warning tone, eyeing the  
  
monk. He gave me a puzzled expression, as did the rest of the group. I didn't know why Miroku would  
  
have made such a statement, but I was sure it was his voice.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I believe Shippou was correct. You appear to have gone temporarily insane. I said  
  
nothing." Miroku replied, then seeing the angered look on Sango's face, hastily added the following. "Not  
  
that I was planning on groping anyone!"  
  
After several more strange looks from my companions, and more than a few bowls of ramen, we  
  
decided to rest for the night. I climbed into any tree I could find, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, full  
  
of ramen and a certain Miko..... 


End file.
